


Oswalds graphic labor and delivery

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Oswald has had many kids before but this one may take the cake.He is in a strange breeding facility with his friends in labor with triplets.





	Oswalds graphic labor and delivery

-Oswald was panting and groaning in pain as Harvey and Jim was helping him sit up and Ed was trying to assist with the delivery of the child.Penguin screamed loudly as the *ring of fire* finally hit him and he leans over pushing and breathing in short pants as blood spilled from him.Jim looks at Ed-

[[Jim: Hes losing a lot of blood here Ed!Do something...before we lose him and the babies!]]


End file.
